


girls like girls

by sugarcube (moonprism)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonprism/pseuds/sugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two bored girls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls like girls

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first pieces of writing ;; cross posted on my lj (prettycast).

the one p.m. summer sun fans over the sports field, rays seeping through the steps of the bleachers creating lines of light across joohyun's and seulgi's bodies as they hide away—not so discreetly, honestly—underneath them. the nearby sound of girls practicing soccer can be heard—whistle blows and girls chattering and that grassy sound of feet scattering around the ground.

"wanna come over later?" seulgi asks absently, back pressed against one of the bleacher's support beams, hands finding their way to her now loose ponytail to tighten it.

joohyun replies with an affirmative sound as she presses a cigarette to her lips, takes a drag, and turns her head to blow it away from seulgi.

"ya miss me?" joohyun is teasing but it always comes out flat. she shifts her weight to her other leg and throws the butt of the cigarette into the dirt, stomping it out daintily.

"always," seulgi replies. she turns her focus from the ground to joohyun who is staring blankly out at the field through the metal bleachers. joohyun has recently bleached and dyed her hair to a flattering blonde, and seulgi can't stop thinking how pretty she looks. today her bangs are styled and her hair thrown into twins buns that flop around cutely whenever she moves.

"you look like sailor moon today," seulgi almost deadpans. seulgi thinks she sees joohyun crack a small smile.

"if i'm sailor moon, then who are you?" joohyun turns her head to look at seulgi.

"tuxedo mask." joohyun smiles noticeably this time, a small breathy sound of almost-laughter escaping her nose.

joohyun scoots her way to seulgi, their shoulders now pressing together. "thanks for skipping with me," she says as she rests her cheek on seulgi's shoulder.

"always," seulgi replies once again.

they stay under the bleachers for a little bit more in silence until they hear the whistle signaling that practice is over finally. seulgi straightens up and pushes herself away from the beam, smoothing out her pleated uniform skirt followed by joohyun doing the same. the two link arms arms and walk out to the field—the sunlight finally enveloping them completely causing them to squint their eyes.

they circle the track around the field as they skip their next class that is probably starting any minute. but its summer and they're seniors so it's okay. they use that as their excuse anyway.

"i'm going to miss doing this with you," joohyun says twenty minutes later—breaking the comfortable silence—as she laces their fingers together and swings their hands back and forth. "this is my favorite thing about school."

"me too," seulgi replies. her voice is steady but her chest hurts a little and she feels her heart beat faster. she grips joohyun's hand a little tighter. "what d'ya wanna do at my house t'night?"

"lay in your bed in our underwear and kiss you," joohyun replies absent mindedly as she pulls her phone out of her pocket to check her hair in the screen.

"'kay."


End file.
